


Of Miracle and Wonder

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Evil Sam, Evil Sam Winchester, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sam Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: He will have his queen.





	Of Miracle and Wonder

He raises her from a pile of ashes, wondering idly who salted and burned her with a kind of distant curiosity. No matter. He pulls bones from the other corpses, so that most of her make-up is actually from the frame of Andy Gallagher.

He isn’t quite sure what motivates him. He doesn’t need her, and isn’t sure if he wants her, but she’s someone, someone who was so close to the power that she might understand.

That goes a long way.

It was something Dean could never give him, something that still stings, time not quite yet working its magic.

But he has Ava now. He carries her close against his chest as her flesh knits most of the way back together. The rest of the work can be done Below, he thinks, getting her into the old Pontiac he drives and heading for the nearest Devil’s Gate. The air here is frigid compared to the endless sauna of the place he now calls home.

He will have his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sam/Ava, King and Queen, but I think it came out more gen than relationshippy.


End file.
